


Bread Tastes Better In Paris

by fizzyfizzsoda



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyfizzsoda/pseuds/fizzyfizzsoda
Summary: When Lady Oscar learns of Rosalie leaving to the Petit Trianon with Madame Polignac, she goes to sort things out and bring her back. But Rosalie has already made up her mind to never return to Versailles, and instead plans to go to Paris and work with the revolutionaries. Lady Oscar, not wanting to leave her alone in the city, decides to go with her, abandoning her luxurious life at Versailles and her post as the brigadier general of the royal guard to fight for the revolution.
Relationships: André Grandier & Oscar François de Jarjayes, Oscar François de Jarjayes/Rosalie Lamorlière
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i literally don't know how to use this site at all im sorry i know its got good stuff but omg why does it look so ugly??? pls omgggg i cannot D: so uh, if i mess up im so sorry i have no idea what im doing. *commits seppuku

The late-afternoon sun reflected on the river in the distance. Oscar shielded her eyes from the glare. Another long day of training the troops. These new recruits could barely sit on their horses, and somehow they made it into the royal guard. 

Well, she couldn’t complain. It was better than attending the royal court and listening to the women gossip about Queen Antoinette and Madame Polignac. They didn’t even bother to hide their contempt anymore. But they still emptied their husbands’ wallets trying to keep up with the fashion trends they set. 

Andre was already at the stables when she arrived. They exchanged a look. Sweat dripped into his eyes. 

Nothing needed to be said. In a place like Versailles, where everyone talked and nobody meant anything that they said, that was valuable.

After freshening up, Oscar poured herself a glass of wine. She had been drinking ever since she first put on the royal guard uniform. Rosalie always said she was a borderline alcoholic. But what did she know? Oscar sank into the armchair by the fireplace.

Where was the girl, anyway? Rosalie always made an effort to greet her upon her return. But it was growing late, and she’d yet to turn up. No sounds of the piano carried through the house. 

Perhaps she was depressed. Ever since Charlotte died, she just wasn’t the same. That girl had been nothing but rotten to Rosalie. But she’d never wish death upon someone. That’s not the kind of person she is.

Oscar set her glass on the table. If that was the case, she couldn’t expect her to come visit. And why did Rosalie always have to turn up first? It’s not like Oscar didn’t know where her room was.

It didn’t take long to reach Rosalie’s room; it was next to hers. She leaned her ear to the door. It was silent. 

She softly rapped on the door. Silence. Oh well. No harm in taking a peek.

The bed was perfectly made. Her desk was clear of any papers, and the books were all placed neatly on the shelves. The dresser was clear of jewelry or makeup. There were no dresses hanging outside of the closet. Not a pair of heels in sight. 

The room was tidy. No- it was barren. 

“Lady Oscar!” Andre’s grandmother stood at the door. Her eyes shone with tears. 

“Where is Rosalie?” Oscar said. 

A tear fell down her face. “Oh, it’s awful! She was here, and now…”

Oscar put a hand on her shoulder. “Easy, Grandma, easy. Start from the beginning. What happened?”

Andre’s grandmother took a deep breath. “Madame Polignac visited her in private, and next thing you know she’s off to the Trianon!” A sob escaped her mouth, and she hunched over.

The Petit Trianon? “Why?”

Andre’s grandmother was a sobbing mess at this point. She wouldn’t be answering her questions any time soon. Oscar led her to an armchair. She parted the curtains. The sunset was pink and cloudless.

There was no way she’d leave with Madame Polignac of her own will. It was Rosalie’s bloodlust for her that brought her to Versailles in the first place.

Madame Polignac was a cold, heartless woman. She’d shown no compassion after running over Rosalie’s mother, and drove her own daughter to suicide. She was definitely capable of manipulating Rosalie. 

But why? What could she have said?

Oscar bit her lip. If she’d been there, this wouldn’t have happened! She turned on her heel and crossed the room. 

“Tell Andre to prepare my horse,” Oscar said. 

“Where are you going?” 

“The Petit Trianon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy dialogue indulgence :kneeling emoji idk what it's called:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEPT FORGETTING TO POST THIS lol

Andre was already at the stables when Oscar rushed there. “Where are we going?” He asked. “Can’t it wait until after dinner? I’m starving!”

“This isn’t the time,” she said. “Rosalie’s gone with Madame Polignac.”

He drew his brows together. “Why would she… after all that woman did to her?”

“That’s why we have to bring her back.” Oscar mounted her horse. The soreness of the day had left her body. She couldn’t leave Rosalie alone like this with the woman that had caused her such pain and trauma. 

Worse, she couldn’t let her believe she was alone.

“Right now?” Andre said. 

“When else?” Didn’t he understand the gravity of the situation?

“What are you gonna do when you get there?” he said. “Do you expect to meet Polignac this late? Do you expect to sneak in this early? It won’t even be dusk when we arrive.”

“I can’t do  _ nothing, _ ” Oscar said. 

“It’ll do Rosalie no good if you can’t get her out.” Andre led his horse back to its stable. “Let’s go back, have dinner, and think of a plan.”

He was right. Oscar was letting her emotions rule her actions. It was better to think of a concrete plan than to go in blind and possibly make things worse. She climbed from her horse.

Dinner was quiet, save for the clinging and clanging of silverware on the china. Oscar pushed her steak around on the plate. How was she supposed to enjoy it when Rosalie was miserable somewhere.

"Oscar." Her father's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "How was the training?"

"Fine," she said.

"Sure hope so," he said. "We'll need every man we can get, with the way things are nowadays." He took a sip of his wine and swept his gaze across everyone from his seat at the head of the table. "Don't you agree, Oscar?"

This again. "I'm certainly no man."

At this, Andre's grandmother laughed. "Please, my Lady, you're more of a man than Andre!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andre threw up his hands, earning some giggles from Oscar's mother.

"Man or woman," Oscar's father corrected himself. "The nobles will need all the protection we can get. Don't you agree?"

"Perhaps," Oscar said.

_ "Perhaps?"  _ Her father scoffed. "The commoners don't waste their breath pretending to love the queen anymore. They curse her for their own poverty, as if it isn't their fault! And they want us to be ashamed."

Andre and his grandmother shared a look. 

"There are commoners at this table," Oscar said.

"Good ones," her father nodded. "Andre would never go in the streets and curse the queen! He knows better."

"Oh- yes sir- I mean General." He bowed his head.

"See?" He said. "Why can't the others be like you? Think of it! A commoner and an orphan, and he finds with the Jarjaryes! But these commoners don't think."

"If every commoner did that, they'd overrun Versailles," Oscar said.

"I didn't say they should all come  _ here _ ," her father sighed. "They should work. Go get jobs."

"They do," she said. Did he think that Rosalie hadn't been working? Did he think she was stupid or lazy? "It's not their fault they weren't born into wealth."

"It has nothing to do with family!" He cried. "Look at Andre!"

"Not everyone is Andre!" 

"Oscar," her mother reached out a hand, but she sat too far away to actually touch her. "Please. Your father is a little…"

"Woman! I am not drunk!"

"Don't you dare speak to mother like that!" Oscar jumped up.

"Sit down." His voice was level and quiet. "This is my household. I will speak to my wife however I please. And in this household we are loyal to the queen. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Oscar sat down.

Her father nodded and returned slicing into his steak.

"That you hate poor people and think they're idiots."

"Oscar!" Her father stood up. Her mother grabbed his arm, but he shook it off.

Oscar pushed her chair back. It screeched against the marble and echoed in the room.

"When you're in this house you show me respect!" He said.

"Do you think Rosalie was lazy and stupid?"

"I don't recall her knowing much before she came here," he said cooly.

"You know nothing of what goes on in Paris!" She slammed her fist on the table. "You know nothing of their struggle!"

"They should know their place!" 

"Lady Oscar," Andre's grandmother said gently. "Sit down. You're upsetting the missus." Sure enough, her mother was clutching a handkerchief close to her face, as if to catch the tears that would spill from her shining eyes.

"I'm sorry, mother," Oscar said. "But-"

"We have shown them enough pity," her mother said. "Look at that girl. Mad as ever, yes. But as soon as we make her proper she leaves."

Her father nodded deeply. What, did they think Rosalie left by  _ choice? _ She was obviously blackmailed! They didn't understand.

No- they wouldn't understand. They were nobles, trapped in the prison that was Versailles. And what good was it to argue with people who had no idea of what she was talking about?

Oscar crossed the room to the door. "Andre." She beckoned for him to follow.

He stumbled over his words as he excused himself and tripped over his feet on the way to the door. 

"Are you insane?" Andre said. "What if he demotes you?"

She laughed. "I'd like to see him try." They went into the courtyard. The cool night air kissed her skin. She hadn't even realized how hot her face had gotten. She made her way to a rosebush. It was dark, but she couldn't forget where the roses were.

Andre put a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't do that for you." Oscar said. Which was true. But would she have ever challenged her father like that if she hadn't met Andre and Rosalie? "That's not important right now. We have to think of a plan."

They couldn't mess up. Not with so much on the line. The two spent almost an hour devising their plan. Was it perfect? Not by a long shot. But Oscar just couldn't wait any longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys like it so far! idk if this fandom is still alive but i HAD to write this and hopefully i'll update it a lot ^-^ no promises tho


End file.
